Army of the Desert/Roleplay
Here you can RP as an Army of the Desert horse. In a Small Oasis in the Desert.... They prepared to attack the Forest Army in the morning....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Dark Opal gazed around. She wished they didn't have to fight! She gathered the herbs, and put them in storage. Smoky Storm sighed.Silverstar 17:59, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Skies prepared for battle. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:00, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Smoky Storm gazed around. Soon, everyone would be wounded.Silverstar 18:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Blazing Ruby gave a whinny as he entered. "Tomarrow....We fight! Actully...Tomarrow, we will win against the Army of the Forest!" he called.Silverstar 23:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Shining Sun Sun stamped her hooves impatiently. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:55, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Tomarrow.... They lauched the attack...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:58, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Shining Sun galloped away with her herd. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) (RP CONTINUED IN AF RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:01, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Blazing Ruby galloped into the camp with his patrol. His tail swished angerly. He gave an annouyed whinny.Silverstar 21:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Sky paced back and forth. "We have fought horribly!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:50, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Blazing Ruby trotted over to Sandy Sky. "Make the horses train more! We have to show those Armies!" he nickered.Silverstar 21:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Sky nodded. "Attention!" she shouted, sharply at the army. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Blazing Ruby stood tall.Silverstar 21:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Most of you fought horribly today! And this costed many of your fellow soldeirs their lives! From now on, every horse in this army will spend three times the amount of time on training!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) The horses gasped. Smoky Storm snorted. "We've already been training hard!" he whinned. Blazing Ruby snorted. "Then train harder!" he muttered.Silverstar 22:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Dismissed," said Sandy Sky. She narrowed her eyes at Smoky Storm. "Except you," she said, pionting at him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Smoky Storm gulped. Dark Opal watched from her den.Silverstar 22:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Sky then proceeded to curse Smoky Storm out and make him feel awful about complaining. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Whisper's ear flicked with annoyance. She had made a stallion cough blood! She wanted to speaks Out for herself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) She galloped away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Whisper whinnied with frustration as she trotted over to Shining Sun. "We totally fought hard! We deserve better than this!" she whispered loudly. "Um... Spirit Whisper..." the mare flicked her ear over to Sandy Sky, who was not far away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Sky narrowed her eyes at Spirit Whisper. "You are a soldier, deal with the pain," she said, shaply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Whisper stamped her hooves. "I also would like to note that I would not like to be treated like (beep) and I work my (beep) off." she snorted. Shining Sun slowly went away, not wanting to be apart of the worm brewing between the two mares. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:54, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (worm?) "Well guess what, if you don't like fighting for your family, your friends, yourself, and this army, you can leave," she said, sharply. "That is, if you are that selfish and cowardly." She galloped off to go and train. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:58, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (spelling error of "Storm") "I have no family in this army for your information. And I was courageous enough to leave my own home to come to this stupid place, so lay off." she said, her ears back. She galloped away. "Woah..." Shining Sun muttered to herself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:01, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (oh, sorry :( ) She ignored the mare and kicked at a very tall cactus for training. The thorns cut her legs, but she was used to it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:06, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Horse Army Category:Fanclan